Jekyll and Hyde
by MarbleWolf
Summary: When Sam's attempts to cure his brother of being a demon backfires, he is left with the familiar ache of an old addiction. When Sam succumbs to the temptation he finds himself unable to resist. Now, with both Sam and Dean out in the world reining chaos and causing mayhem it is up to Castiel to save the Winchester brothers from themselves.
1. Edited Chapter One!

_**Alright! Hi everybody. here is the First Edited chapter for this story!!!! chapters one and two were made into one for this and i have tampered with POV and other detail. The Whole Story is under construction so i apologize for the wait!!! let me know what you think!**_

 _ **Disclaimer-** i do not own supernatural!_

EDITED VERSION!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter One!

Sam hesitantly turned, only for Dean to slam into him. With inhuman strength, Dean sent Sam flying. Ruby's knife clattered to the ground. Sam's head bounced against the wall, stars exploding before his eyes. He blinked away the darkness, only to be greeted by the beetle shell black eyes of his big brother. Dean taps the hammer against Sam's temple, leaning close to Sam. Dean's forearm dug into Sam's throat, his hand squeezing Sam's injured shoulder.

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy." The voice sent a shudder through Sam. Dean leaned forward, his nose almost touching Sam's. "I would so love to smash your skull to pulp. To see that big ole brain you've got in there." Dean grinned, brushing Sam's hair with the claws of the hammer. "But… I see a use in you. I see… an addict. I see a monster. I see a freak. What do ya say, Sammy? Wanna… jump from the wagon?"

Dean's breath was hot, his body leaning into Sam's. "Dean! Stop we can fix this! Just… just let me cure you. Please." Sam's voice was higher than normal and his eyes were dilated with fear. Dean snarled, released Sam for a moment before grabbing Sam's bad arm and tossing him to the floor with a wrench of the joint. Sam tumbled to the floor, his eyes slamming closed as the hammer hit home into his torso. Sam curled into a ball as best as he could, crying out. Dean forced him onto his back and Sam shouted a prayer in his mind to Castiel. Sam hesitantly opened his eyes when he felt Dean sit down on his sore stomach.

"Now… where was I? Oh! Right!" Dean lifted the hammer, and Sam flinched. Only, Dean was tearing into his own hand, blood welling up. Dean make a shushing noise as he brought his hand down. Sam thrashed, only now realizing what Dean's plan was. Dean's hand held his nose closed and blood trickled unto Sam's mouth. He was no match for his brother right now. Sam shut his eyes tight, not wanting to see the triumph on his brother's face. The thick blood slid like cough syrup down his throat. Immediately, Sam felt it. His body clenched and rebelled but… it felt so good. His skin began to burn, his stomach cried for more, his hands came up and latched on the offered hand, teeth tearing the flesh. Tears poured down Sam's face, blurring his vision. Dean shoved him away suddenly. He stood and grinned sadistically.

"Good job, Sammy. Now… that wasn't so hard was it?"

Sam's head fell back, his stomach churning, the blackness came then in the form of a fist to the side of Sam's head.

Sam came to, not much later, his head pounding. His entire body ached, thrumming with his rapid pulse. The too familiar buzz filled his body, power tickled his fingers, his greatest enemy pulsing through his very own body. He shudders hard, gagging around the taste. He rolls onto his side, pain throbbing in his shoulder and stomach. Sam shoved his fingers into his throat, bile and browned blood exploding out of him. His arms shake as his brother's blood spreads along the floor of the Bunker. Already, he could feel his body begging for more. More. More! Sam rolls away from his vomit and struggles to his feet. Sam feels like screaming. Five years clean and for what? For his own brother to destroy it all? And don't even get Sam started on now he feels about that. Dean never failed in saving Sam. But This? Sam couldn't even help his brother who acted as though he didn't want to be helped. With a groan of frustration, Sam stands. The blood had healed the worse of his injuries but Sam felt shaky and sick. He didn't want this. He wanted it all to stop.

Sam stumbled his way through the Bunker, the withdrawal already taking hold. The ground around him dipped and swayed. Several times, Sam was forced to stop and breathe, swallowing back more sick. Fever made his mental lashing he gave himself even more disorienting.

"FAILURE… LOSER… EVIL… FREAK... YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT… THE ABOMINATION… BOY WITH THE DEMON BLOOD" Sam claps his hands over his ears, a cry bursting from his lips. His breath catches in his throat as he smells the intoxicating sulfuric copper of demonic blood. Sam's stomach churns and he looks up. Sam opens his eyes to see Dean leaning against the stairs well leading up to the exit sam had been unconsciously heading for. Dean scowls, his eyes flashing black.

"Damn you are stubborn," Dean shakes his head. "Here you are all hopped up on demon blood, you feel yourself slipping and you STILL try to escape me. Stanford, my ass."

Dean snorts, with a feral grin and approaches Sam, a swagger in his step. Sam backs up, patting his pants searching in vain for a weapon. The floor seems to buck and Sam stumbles to the floor with a cry. Instinct takes over, and Sam's left hand goes down, trying to catch himself and the right hand going up to hold back any attacks. With a resounding crash, Dean goes flying back into one of the bookcases. Dean collapses to the floor, panting, but an eerie grin still in place. Kicking aside the mess of books, he prowls over to Sam, who had scrambled away from Dean.

"There ya go, Sammy!" Dean calls, clapping his hands. He hauls Sam to his feet and drags him to one of the nearby chairs. … where the hell are you, Cas? Sam screams in his head.

"Made a dinner run for you." Dean pushes a gallon jug of blood to Sam's lips. The sweet, tempting smell makes Sam tremble and salivate like a starving dog. Sam shakes himself, trying to fight the animalistic urge. His whole being trashing and reaching… reaching… unknown to Sam, Sam's eyes turn yellow as he snatches the jug from Dean and drink it down like a shot of whiskey. The buzz is immediate. Sam gave a keening wail for more, feeling himself losing his head. His very humanity slipping away, the animal taking control. The colors of the world brighten and sharpen. Sam hears every sound, the pounding of his own heart, much faster than it should be. The rush of blood under his brother's skin. Sam can smell the sterile dusty Bunker in a whole new way. The blood of those who once called the Bunker home. All these things so clear. It almost creates an entire new version of this place.

Dean's fingers are brushing back Sam's tangled hair. His calloused hands, cool against the raging fever, Sam's body temperature climbing as the blood sets in. Sam looks up at him and see his face… not his human face. But the face he wears now. Horns and talons and fangs. His face breaks back into the Cheshire grin and Sam feels himself grin back, barely able to hold back from biting into the arteries in his pulsing neck…

"You behave. One toe out of line and you'll pay."

For the first time in weeks, Sam chuckles. " Shut up Dean. Just don't get too close to me. I may rip your throat out."

"We will get you fed soon. I have a plan. As many demons as you want, Sammy. All you gotta do is help me." Dean leans against the table, candy apple green eyes dancing in the florescent light.

"What do I have to do?" Sam almost moans, his animalistic side imagining hundreds of millions of demons. Dean winks and lifts up two more jugs of blood. As Sam loses himself in the warm red liquid, Dean talks. And Sam? He find himself nodding along.


	2. Chapter 1

First SUPERNATURAL story. 2nd story on here! Go easy on me. Constructive criticism is welcome.

I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS, ACTORS, AND THE CW. My idea came to me after reading, Feeding The Demon by Eggwonna, anything similar belong to Eggwonna!

 **CHAPTER One:**

 **Creating the Monster**

(Sam's point of view)

As soon as I turned the corner and was slammed into the wall, I knew I was done for. I had been playing cat and mouse with Dean for hours. Of course eventually the Winchester luck would catch up with me.

My vision blurred and darkened as my head slammed back into the wall. I blinked away the darkness to be greeted by black glistening eyes… my brother. I gasp as the cold metal of the hammer rests against my temple.

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. Such a shame… I would love nothing more than to smash your head to pulp." Dean whispers, as I swallow back my fear. Dean taps the hammer against my temple, gently.

"But," Dean continues. "I see use in keeping you around. I won't kill you, if you will do as I say, brother."

I squirm against the arm holding me to the wall and turn my head up to take a breath. "Dean, please. We can fix this. If you'd just let me cure you..."

Dean slams me back again, cutting off my airways. "Shut up!" Dean snarled, getting into my face, our noses almost touching. Dean clocks me across the face, sending me to the ground. I cry out as my injured shoulder slams into the concrete floor. I didn't even have time to react before Dean sprang on top of me bringing down the head of the hammer into my stomach.

Roaring in pain, I try to cover my head with my arms. My shoulder screaming, and my stomach sending electric shock waves through my body with each blow. I kick out with my legs striking Dean, once, twice before a heavy weight settled on my chest.

With a silent prayer to Cas, I open my eyes. Expecting a killing blow to the head versus the whole lot of nothing going on, I could only begin to imagine what my demonic sibling was planning. Dean starred down at me, smirking. I must look pathetic, cowering below the only family I have left. Dean chuckles low, almost inaudible.

"You should have listened to me, Sam. You never were a good listener. Don't worry. We will fix that." With those words, Dean lifted up his hand and cut across the palm with the claws of the hammer. I watched as the blood welled up and puddles in the palm of his hand, morbidly curious.

Only when Dean began to move the bloodied palm to my lips did I realize what was happening. My eyes shot open wide and I struggled against his hold on me. His legs held me down and he pushed his palm against my lips. I held my breath in vain as the scent of the hot blood filled my nose. My stomach churned and rolled. Dean held his hand to my nose and mouth roughly twisting my injured arm.

Shutting my eyes to the defeat, I gasp in a breath, feeling the thick red liquid filling my mouth. Desperately, I attempt to spit it out, only to realize Dean has his hands clamped over my mouth and nose. I swallow down the vile liquid and can almost imagine the evil of it consuming me. I didn't have a choice in the matter at all. I collapse back, all my fight gone. Dean stands up and turns away from me. I try pulling myself up, only to huff in pain and collapse back. The darkness pulling me under has never been such a welcoming escape. I close my eyes and let go, the last feeling I have is the churning sick feeling in my stomach.


	3. Temptations and Desperation

CHAPTER TWO:

Temptations and Desperation

When I opened my eyes a few hours… minutes?… later, my head swam with the familiar buzz of an unwelcome enemy lurking in my very body. I immediately bolt upright, my stomach churning. The hot acidic stomach bile, burning my esophagus and tongue. My jeans covered in the bright red of tainted blood.

Five YEARS. My head screams at me. My bruised and bloody body seems to hum with the desire. My hands immediately start to shake. The small amount of blood I had has already triggered my old addiction. Frustrated at myself, I growl and pull myself up onto my feel. The demon blood did heal the worst of my injuries but the ache of my stomach, and shoulder was still an echo of what I endured to try, and fail, to save my brother.

Closing my eyes against the sudden height change, I breathe through the dizzy spell. My brain immediately hangs onto the words "try to save my brother "… How could I fail? Dean NEVER failed in saving me. And it seems like all I ever do is fail him. Tears burn my eyes and I swallow down the lump in my throat.

Not now, I whisper to myself. Tossing the despair to the back of my mind, I trudge through the halls of the bunker. Dean, no where in sight. The walls and floor dip and sway as the withdrawal begins. Hands shaking, fever rushing over my body like fire ants. Voices taunting and whispering to me.

"FAILURE… LOSER… EVIL… YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT… THE ABOMINATION… BOY WITH THE DEMON BLOOD" I clamp my hands over my ears. My breath catches in my throat as I smell the sulfuric copper of demonic blood.

I open my eyes to see Dean leaning against the stairs leading up to the exit I had been unconsciously heading for. Dean scowls at me.

"Damn you are stubborn," Dean shakes his head. "Here you are all hopped up on demon blood, you feel yourself slipping and you STILL try to escape me. Stanford, my ass."

Dean snorts, with a feral grin and approaches me. I pat my pants searching for any kind of weapon. Coming up with nothing, I back away rapidly. The floor seems to buck and I crumple to the floor with a cry. My left hand trying to catch myself and the right hand going up to hold back any attacks. My jaw drops as Dean soars backwards into one if the large bookshelves. Dean collapses to the floor, panting. His grin still in place. Kicking aside the mess of books, he prowls over to me.

"There ya go, Sammy!" Dean calls, clapping his hands. He hauls me to my feet and plants me in one of the nearby chairs… where the hell are you, Cas? I scream in my head.

"Made a dinner run for you." Dean pushes a gallon jug of blood to my lips. The sweet, tempting smell makes me tremble before I snatch the jug from Dean and drink it down like a shot of whiskey. The buzz is immediate. I whine for more, feeling myself lose my head. My humanity slipping away.

The colors of the world brighten and sharpen. I hear every sound, the pounding of my heart, much faster than it should be. The rush of blood under my brother's skin. I smell the sterile dusty bunker in a whole new way. The blood of those who once called the bunker home. All these things so clear. It almost creates an entire new version of this place.

Dean's fingers are brushing back my hair. His calloused hands, cool against the raging fever. I look up at him and see his face… not his human face. But the face he wears now. Horns and talons and fangs. His face breaks back into the Cheshire grin and I feel myself grin back, barely able to hold myself back from biting into the arteries in his neck… I'll have to work on that…

"You behave. One toe out of line and you'll pay."

For the first time in weeks, I laugh. " Shut up Dean. Just don't get too close to me. I may rip your throat out."

"We will get you fed soon. I have a plan. As many demons as you want, Sammy. All you gotta do is help me." Dean leans against the table, candy apple green eyes dancing in the florescent light.

"What do I have to do?" I whisper, my animalistic side imagining hundreds of millions of demons. Dean winks and lifts up two more jugs of blood. As I chug them down, Dean talks. And I find myself nodding along.


	4. Just A Little To Late

CHAPTER THREE:

Just a little too late

(POV Change)

Castiel raced as fast as he could to the bunker. His borrowed grace dwindling far too fast for his liking. The bunker ahead had no gleaming black Impala in the front. Tire marks, fresh, in the dirt and squashed dead grass, the only sign the car was ever even there. Maybe Sam parked in the garage. Cas shook his head in doubt. Something felt very wrong. Leaping from the car and rushing to the door, Cas crashed in. Taking the stairs 3 at a time. The instant blast of sulfur and blood sent a shudder of disgust down his spine. His Angel Blade drops into his hand and he creeps around the corner. The splatters of blood and gallons colored red litter the floor. A bloody hammer lays against a upturned chair. There is a human sized dent against one bookshelf, the books scattered across the floor.

Cas roars in frustration. If those angels hadn't slowed him down! He could still hear Sam's desperate pleads for his help… but he had been too weak to fly to Sam. Much less strong enough to take on a Knight of Hell.

Cas spent about an hour searching the bunker for clues. No Sam. Lots of blood… demon blood… very little of Sam's blood. That's good, right? But something about this felt off… Cas pulls out his cell phone and dials the now familiar phone number of Sam's. After the 4th ring, Cas expects the call to go unanswered. Just as he lowers the phone, a snarling voice picks up the phone.

"Cas, nice to know you finally made it!" Dean's voice greets harshly. "But, you are a little too late, my friend. Ya see, Sammy has had a change of heart."

Cas presses his ear to the phone hard, "What have you done to your brother?"

"Oh nothing. Just gave him a little bit of a boost." In the background someone screams and is abruptly cut off.

"Dean, please, don't make me hunt you down. I don't want to hurt you but I will if I have to. You know I won't let you go down this path." Cas almost pleads.

Dean growls, "I will never stop. Sam is done playing with his food, got to go… and Cas?" Dean pauses drawing out the suspense.

"Let the hunt begin, but we will always be two steps ahead of you."

The line goes dead and Cas falls to his knees. The phone falling to the floor, the glass shatters and spills over like diamonds. Resting his head in his hands, he shields his face from view as the angel cries a few tears. His shoulders shake with sobs. The bunker is silent apart from the broken Angel, pleading to a God he no longer believes in.


	5. Picking Up the Pieces

i apologize for the long wait. ive had a ton of personal problems going on. if you are the praying type, please pray for me. if not send good Karma or good thoughts.

Chapter 4 – PICKING UP THE PIECES

(One Week Later)

Cas ran his fingers through the burnt remains of Bobby Singer's home. The ghost of what should have been and what once was, a faint outline in his mind. Bobby, Sam and Dean… Cas sighed in defeat.

Heaven and Hell were both in an uproar. The Winchesters were the monsters now. Demons steered clear of the gleaming black impala that raced along the country. The Angels couldn't track the elusive Winchester brothers. The vampires, werewolves and other monsters of the night became quiet. The world few mortals knew of was silent as they awaited the next Earth Shattering, world changing Winchester screw up.

Meanwhile, Castiel searched for a way to save the boys he called family. He feared his search was as useless as his search for God was several years ago, but he didn't give up. As for right now, Castiel let himself mourn the loss of what he had. Fear consumed him, he really didn't want to kill Dean… and he didn't even know where to start. Sam could possibly be saved at least… that's why Cas stood before the house of Bobby Singer.

With a shake of his head, he slowly made his way into the crumbling structure. He dusted his fingers off on his coat as ash collected on them. Castiel made his way down to the basement. Surprisingly it was still pretty untouched. The Panic Rooms heavy iron door stood untouched by the flames that destroyed everything else. Cas opened the door and looked around before deeming it safe for Sam. How he was going to get Sam here… Cas had no clue. His dwindling Grace felt like an hourglass, and his time was running out. He stepped into the room and turned in a circle, dust had collected in a fine sheet on everything… this place would need a good cleaning. Such a mundane task it seemed to be. Cleaning. But he had to save as much of his Grace as he could, so with a quick look around, he turned to leave.

Traveling up the rickety, burnt steps and outside once more, his mind wandered back to how to save Dean. As Cas got to his old stolen car, a sudden voice behind him made him jump a foot in the air. His angel blade dropped into his hand and he swung around, only to find his attacker was sitting in his car. Cas blinked in surprise as a brown haired man smirked at him, wagging a giant lollipop. His back was propped up on the cars middle console and his feet hung out of the driver side window.

"Heya, little brother. How's it hanging?" the supposed to be dead man spoke, a smile grew on his face at Castiel's obvious bewilderment.

"You are dead." Cas stated, his brow crinkled.

Gabriel snorted, "And How many times has dad brought you back now? Three? How about those pets of yours? Too many if you ask me. So why can't an archangel be back from the "dead"."

Cas huffed in annoyance. "Anyway little brother… dad sent me here on a mission… and it's to help you rein in your pets."

Cas looked at him, hope bubbling in his chest. Gabriel looked at his brother and laughed out loud. "Oh Cas. This isn't for you, bud. It's for all of us. Because, look at the damage done by Sam and Dean when they have GOOD intentions. I shudder at a world with demonic Sam and Dean. Aaaaanyway… I have got a plan."

"I'm listening." Cas growled.


	6. If I Can, Why Not?

Chapter 5- If I Can, Why Not?

"You want to bring MORE Winchesters into this?" Cas could hardly believe his ears. Gabriel had zapped them to a hotel outside of Soux Falls to talk. Gabriel's plan was outrageous in Castiel's opinion.

"Well, they ARE the best hunters on the planet. Why NOT bring them in with this problem? You telling me that Papa Winchester won't do a great job? How bout that Bobby guy? All the best hunters are dead." Gabriel argued.

Cas sighed, "I know, Gabriel. But are you even allowed to do this?"

"You did it with Dean, didin' cha?" Gabriel raised his eyebrows and tilted his head.

"Yes but that was with direct orders." Cas implored back.

"Well… Dad said to do whatever I needed to do." Gabriel shrugged. "If I can… well, Why not?"

The demon shrieked in pain as Sam threw up his hand at her, snarling. "Tell me where Crowley is and we will make the pain stop." Dean Winchester growled, lounging in a chair near by, a glass of whiskey in his hand.

"I DON'T KNOW!" She howled and withered. Sam released her and glanced at his brother, pity in his eyes for the host.

"Don't look at me like that, Sam." Dean hissed at his brother before getting up and shoving his brother aside. Sam stumbled back and collided with the wall, his fevered eyes glazed. Dean slid Ruby's demon killing knife across the demon's throat.

"Have at it, Sam. Or do you just feel too bad for the itty bitty human?" Dean teased, his eyes daring Sam to defy him. Sam hesitated, his body shivering with the urge. Dean's eyes flashed before he grabbed a fist full of Sam's hair and tossed him to the ground before the dead demon. Sam yelled in pain and glared at Dean. His eyes turned black before he latched on to the woman's throat. Dean laughed gruffly and kicked Sam lightly.

"Finish your meal and we will try again." Dean stroked Sam's hair almost affectionately. "We're gonna take over Hell, Sammy. Because I can…"


	7. Rise to the Hunt

Man, how about last week's episode of supertnatural?! Love the ending surprise.

Chapter Six- Rise to the Hunt

Castiel sat in the bunker with his brother, flipping through the photos of Sam, Dean, Bobby and himself. His archangel brother, Gabriel, watching over his shoulder. Castiel was always a softie, Gabriel remembered. Gabriel laid his finger on a photograph. John Winchester, Determined, loyal, and slightly obsessive. Bobby Singer, tough as nails but would be a good tool to help with the demonic duo. Mary Campbell, the one who started it all. That should be enough. But perhaps not? Perhaps more hunters. Later…

Gabriel clapped his hands together, making Cas jump, "Alright, let's get this show on the road."

"Wait… what about Metatron? Or my grace?" Cas cut in.

"Uhhhhh…. Hello. Who am I?" Gabriel raised his hand, motioning to his body. Cas huffed a sigh.

" So…. To heaven?" Castiel asked, his brow crinkled up .

"Yuppity! Let's bring more Winchesters into this mess, shall We?" Gabriel laughed aloud as the angels headed to the door. Gabriel groaned as they walked, "Man it'll be so slow traveling with you… how about you stay here? Back in a flash!"

Castiel's jaw dropped. Did Gabriel really just do that? With a growl, Castiel turned back towards the main room and yawned widely. Cas shook his head and sat down, opening the laptop to check for anymore Winchester Spottings. Before he even got more than a couple minutes of searching in a yell startled him from his seat. Looking up, Gabriel was wrestling a small group of people… much more than the three he was sent off to get in the first place. The snarling and yelling of the group echoed through the hall. When they saw him, it came to an abrupt stop.

"And who the he'll are you?" John Winchester hissed, towering over almost everyone's head… (ah so that's where Sam gets it)ooo

"I am Castiel…" Cas shook himself, from his staring. "Gabriel. What did you do?"

Gabriel released his hold on the people before crossing his arms, "You said we needed all the help we can get so I popped into the Heavenly Roadhouse and grabbed up all the hunters. If they want to help… great… if not I'll send them back." Gabriel shrugged.

Cas ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh. " Fine.."

"Castiel… it's good to see you again." A smoky voice said, Cas tore his glare from his brother to Jo and Ellen, standing side by side.

Cas looked to each of the faces around him. John, and Mary stood staring at each other, Ellen and Jo, Bobby and Rufus and Ash stood around Gabriel. Ash was turning his head, this way and that, looking around the bunker with glowing eyes.

"So… why are we here?" John asked, receiving a glare from Ellen.

Cas unnecessarily cleared his throat and bit his lip. "We need help… something big has happened and I can't handle this on my own."

Mary tilted her head to the side, "And you know Sam and Dean?"

"Yes I do. That is why you are here." Cas nodded, shutting his eyes.

Gabriel chuckled, "Stop beating around the bush, baby brother.." Gabriel grinned widely, "You are here to help us HUNT Sam and Dean."


	8. Cas Has A Headache

Chapter 7- Cas Has a Headache

Gabriel chuckled darkly, watching the people go still. Many eyes turning to look at the archangel. Castiel groaned and grit his teeth together.

John cleared his throat loudly, "And why are we hunting my sons?"

"Well, Cassie, I'm going to skeedaddle before the fireworks go off. Please explain everything. I'll be around." Gabriel laughed and snapped out of existence. The seven hunters turned to Castiel, who coughed harshly and rubbed at his stinging eyes. Bobby, Ellen and Jo gave him questioning looks.

"Hey Cas. Are ya alright?" Bobby spoke up, scratching at his beard.

"Yes Bobby. I will be just fine." Cas spoke hesitantly.

"What the hell is going on around here? One minute we are up stairs and the next… snatched up by some angel thing." John growled.

"John…" Mary scowled softly, earning a grin from Ellen.

Cas lifted a hand, "It is alright. It is not of import. I will tell you everything. Have a seat if you'd like." Cas waited till the cluster of not so dead hunters found places to sit.

"Long story short… you are here today because you are the best hunters of this recent generation with skill, knowledge and the ability to get close to Sam and Dean Winchester without being immediately killed." Cas watched the anger build in Johns pose.

"So Sammy is leading that demon army?" John growled. The raised voices that argued as soon as those words left John's mouth gave way to a guffaw of laughter behind the door leading into other portions of the house. The door slid open to reveal Crowley, leaning casually against the door frame. A collective groan from Castiel and Bobby had everyone else staring at the stranger in confusion.

"Well, hello there. Castiel, It's nice that you brought the Cavalry. We have got a major problem." Crowley acknowledged all the hunters with a look and a wave. " Sam and Dean are currently murdering all my demons and I don't like it."

"And who are you?" Jo scowled.

"Hello, Miss Harvelle. I am Crowley. The king of Hell."

The scrapping of chairs as people rushed to their feet had Castiel groaning and resting his head between his knees.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- What are our fallen Heroes Up to?

(WARNING SAM IS KINDA GROSS AND BAD IN THIS Chapter. Gore and blood, and dark sexual themes!!!!! THIS STORY GETS DARK WHEN IT'S IN SAM AND DEAN'S POINT OF VIEW! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!)

Sam and Dean Winchester were lounging in a five star Hotel. The clean beds, with the silken sheets, a huge TV with all channels ("Free Porn!" Dean had shouted at that) and a giant bathtub big enough for Sam to drown in. The perks of stealing from demons, humans and no need to eat.

At this precise moment Dean had just returned from a dinner run, and was watching TV. Sam was in the bathroom with his meal, the door locked and shut tight. Dean had the TV blaring but it could hardly drown out the noises escaping the bathroom. Dean had quickly noticed the change in his brother. Sam had gone from having to be forced to drink the blood to this… Sam had completely lost his mind. He was savage. Dean was beginning to get use to "owning a tiger". Keep him fed and nobody gets hurt, mostly.

And when Sammy ate. He tended to do something else as well. The high from the blood, driving him over the edge like ecstasy. So every few days, Dean would bring in two demons. One to eat and one for Sam to play with, then eat. At the second demon, things tended to get loud. Very loud.

Normally, Dean would take Sam out in the middle of nowhere but after one too many close calls of being too close to his starving, sex craving, blood covered brother, Dean had decided he needed to keep Sam caged for his meals. Perhaps being a demon around his demon blood addicted brother was a big mistake. But nothing he could do now.

One shriek of pain followed by Sam's snarl filled the room, before all the noises cut out. Dean sighed and let the TV turn down a couple notches. He stood up and moved the chair that was jammed under the door knob. And he slowly unlocked the door.

"Ahhhh Dammit Sammy. There goes the security deposit." Dean groaned as he opened the door. Sam was crouched on the floor surrounded by blood, hair and shredded clothing. Sam raised his head, blood dripping from his clenched teeth. His eyes were black pits, and his hair was matted with blood. Dean scowled at him.

"Sam… you know better than to make such a mess. Get out of the demon, drain it, take a shower. I'll clean up this mess." Dean wagged a finger at Sam. Sam's deep chuckle echoed in the giant bathroom. And Dean couldn't help but shudder.

AGAIN! YOU WERE WARNED. THE NEXT COUPLE CHAPTERS WILL BE LIKE THIS. ITLL BE ALL SAM AND DEAN.


	10. Devils

**_DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL_**

 **RATING HAS GONE UP! THIS IS NOW A RATED M STORY!**

Chapter 9- Devils

Castiel was having a hard time. It could be the fact that Sam and Dean were storming Hell. Or it could be John Winchester's comments. Or Crowley, egging on the grouchy hunters. And let's not forget Gabriel who was laughing his ass off.

"Again! We are here to find Sam and Dean. Not to argue. We will split up into teams. I want all of you to remember that they are not to be harmed. We will bring them here. Gabriel and I will need to know immediately if they are spotted." Castiel spoke over the sound of weapons.

"Right… Ellen, Jo, and Rufus you are a team. Mary, John and Crowley. Ash you will stay here. I will be sending others to you. Bobby, you are with me." Castiel rolled his eyes as John complained yet again… this may be more trouble than it was worth.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next couple of weeks found a pack of humans and creatures working together like Castiel would never expect. Gabriel, with the help of a reaper, grabbed Benny the vampire from Purgatory. Garth the werewolf and his mate showed up and John was a twitching, blithering idiot around the "monsters". The rest of the members of the hunt calmed down after the first couple hours, along with Castiel's blessing. Jody Mills showed up much to Bobby's delight. Castiel tracked down and brought Charlie in, who squeed excitedly as she met the group. Crowley stayed nearby, convinced he was being followed. And one thing he enjoyed most in the world? John Winchester. And of course Bobby.

Mary, Ellen and Jo hit it off, talking often about growing up as hunters. Much to Johns shock Mary told him many things he didn't even know.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Imagine Dean's surprised when the next demon Sammy tried to drink dry happened to be an old friend. Bella Talbot. Sammy was rather upset when Dean stopped his advances. Sam came back to himself quickly when he heard her name.

"Bella?" Dean grinned, blood staining his hands as he roughly held Sam back. Sam snarled low before backing away. Bella looked from one Winchester brother to the next.

"Wow! No wonder everyone is in a panic." She commented, a sinister grin on her meat suit's face. She turned to look at Sam. His teeth were stained red and his eyes glistened like a night sky, dazzling blue and red shining through in an unusual array. Dean stood unbelievably tall, his shoulders back and the First Blade swinging around in one hand. The other hand was clasped like a vise on Sam's shoulder. Sam went to his knees next to Dean, shaking slowly. The demon felt a stab of pity for the man. Sam looked deathly pale.

"Why Dean? Why are you doing this?" Bella asked, motioning to the younger brother.

"Because… cause I can." Dean growled. "If you stay loyal to me you will live. For now, bitch."

Dean swung with the blade, stopping it from decapitating the demon. Bella felt the first jolt of fear like he actually stabbed her. Suddenly Sam lunged. A roar on his lips as he leapt at her. Dean shoved a hand in Sam's direction and Sam flew back into the wall. "Sam control yourself."

"Sorry Dean." Sam spoke like his teeth and tongue weren't his and sure enough Bella could see a sharp double set of fangs and a snake like tongue clicking together as he spoke.

"Ok! I'll do whatever you want. Please." Bella panted around the blade still at her throat. Dean cut her some, letting the blood dribble down the blade. Sam keened loud as the copper smell hit him.

"Go to Crowley. See what he's doing. Then… well. Come back to me." Dean kissed her hard before tossing her away. "If you betray us… Sammy can have you."

Dean pointed the bloody First Blade at Sam who licked the razor sharp blade, his tongue getting sliced into. Bella shuddered and smoked out. That will not be her fate.


	11. It's Like Chess

(Warning for hinted rape. Nothing actually happens.)

Chapter 10- Its like Chess

Several weeks later, Sam and Dean had just dipped into a too hot natural springs, relaxing when Bella returned. She blushed hard at the men lounging in the hot pool. They may be disgusting and evil but man did they look good. Even Sam looked human right now. If it wasn't for the water freezing around him and his pale skin and blue lips. The Water boiled around the men but they didn't seem to mind much.

"Bella. Join us." Dean growled, motioning a hand to her. Feeling ridiculous, she stepped towards the pool, and sat down. "Ah no. Strip. Get in here."

Demons shouldn't be able to get so damn embarrassed but here she was getting all flustered. As she stepped into the pool, Sam hissed low. The water was nice, not near as hot as it looked. It only steamed because of the ice appearing around Sam… what the hell? She quickly whipped around, taking her eyes off of Sam when Dean's hand grabbed her wrist.

"Come on dear Bella. The Water is nice thanks to ole' Sammy." Dean grinned at Sam behind her and suddenly, Sam was there. His ice cold body pressed against her. He ducked his head and nuzzling her neck for a moment before nipping at the skin.

"I didn't betray you." She cursed herself when she heard how shaky her voice was. Dean laughed hard at that, patting her cheek.

"Well. Tell us what you know. Quickly, Sammy isn't good about waiting." Dean snapped his fingers twice, with an expectant look.

She tried to shake off the large hands holding her hips to the front of Sam but Dean grabbed her hands. He lifted her arms above her head and behind Sam's neck. She shook in fear as the two demons crushed her between them.

"Crowley is spending all his time at some… abandoned place. I can't get in. I've seen a bunch of people come and go. A couple Angels,a couple werewolves, and I smell a vampire. Lots of humans." She panted, the sharp fangs pierced her shoulder, forked tongue lapping at her blood.

"Sammy. Behave." Dean strokes Sam's face for a moment before looking down at the demon. "So… he's at the Bunker… with Castiel. And who knows else. Looks like it's our move Sammy."

"Lucifer?" Sam rasped, his icy breath freezing the molecules in the air.

"We will see Sam." Dean disappeared and reappeared on the edge of the water, fully clothed. "Sam let the nice little whore live.. we need to see just who Cassie and Crowley are working with. And what there next game play will be."

Sam nipped the demon again, before leaping from the pool. Bella stood frozen for a moment as ice shards rained down onto her, as soon as the Winchesters disappeared, the pool began to boil hot. Much too hot for a meat suit, so for a second time, she abandoned her meat suit to be cooked. If a demon could cry, she would have.


	12. Our Move

**_Warning! Violence and blood shed in this chapter_**

Chapter 11- Our Move

Castiel knew when something changed. The humans had gone to bed a while ago, except for Bobby. Bobby was up with Benny, Castiel, Gabriel and Crowley just talking. The first to react was Gabriel. The Archangel raising his head up, dropping the chocolate bar he held in one hand. Crowley stood, all nerves and anxiety next. Castiel let his angel blade drop into his hand. Benny was tensed next to Bobby.

"What's going on?" Bobby asked, getting to his feet.

"Sam and Dean are close." Gabriel announced, unseen by the vampire and human, he rustled his wings.

"Sam feels like Lucifer." Castiel cocked his head, looking at Gabriel.

"Sam must have some of the residual grace corrupting him with the blood." Gabriel groaned, this was going to be a whole lot harder.

"Do I hit the alarm?" Benny asked, standing and approaching the covered emergency switch. Gabriel nodded, sliding an extra angel blade to Bobby. As the switch flipped, the lights began flashing red, a high pitched siren wailing. The red glow cast the Bunker in eerie light. Gradually, the room filled with running foot steps. John and Mary holding hands tightly, all creatures with a pained look on their faces.

Fluttering wings announced the appearance of the Winchester sons. The room dropped several degrees and the breath left the blood and foster relatives to the two monsters that appeared. Dean had an actual stunned expression on his face as he looked from Mary, John and went down the line. His eyes going softer as he nodded to Ellen and Jo. Sam on the other hand didn't seem to see them. He shuddered and shook, the angels and Crowley looking at the crippled, corrupted soul writhing in a body barley able to support it. Ash grey limp feathered wings were tucked to him. Those that couldn't see his true form saw a sickly being, on his knees and pink tinted saliva dribbling from his distorted mouth.

"Wow Cas… low blow. Using our family against us." Dean tsked, patting Sam's hair.

"Dean." John scowled and puffed up. "What the Hell do you think you are doing?"

"THIS is wrong Dean." Mary added. She looked at Sam, swallowing back bile. "Your brother needs help."

"Ahhh! Sammy's fine! Right Sam?" he kicked Sam hard in the ribs.

Sam opened his mouth, raising his tangled greasy hair away from his face as he looked up. "Yeah…"

Sam coughed, spitting blood onto the floor. Dean pulled Sam's head up. "Get 'am Sam."

Dean didn't finish his sentence before Sam was across the room in a flash, slamming into Crowley. Shots began to fire and chaos began to take hold. Ash, and Charlie running from the room, letting the pros work. John went for Dean, anger buzzing his bones. Bobby and Ellen pried Sam off of Crowley, Sam shrieking high and loud. Castiel snatched at Dean while Gabriel rushed after Sam. Dean swung with the First Blade, slashing into Castiel's arm.

"Dean! STOP!" Castiel cried out. Across the room, Gabriel was straddling Sam, the other hunters holding Sam down. Benny keeping Sam's mouth closed.

"I will never stop." Dean snarled, leaping at John. The battle that happened next was the most intense Cas had seen in a while. Father and son lashed out, not holding back and going for killing blows. The Angel blade in John's hand shrieked against the First Blade. Then Dean lunged forward, letting the blade cut into his shoulder as he stabbed at John. It was then that Castiel snapped out of his awe and wrestled back Dean's arms.

"SAM." Dean called. The group holding Sam down, suddenly blasted back. Screams filled the air but Gabriel held tight to Sam, even as Sam began to burn. Great smoldering brimstone and sulfur rained down from his Ashen wings. He swept over to Dean and the angels wrestled with the Knight of Hell and the Boy King. Benny weakly stood, the humans stood back, panting, hands stinging and various injuries from being thrown peppering them with blood.

Gabriel reached up and feeling horrible for the man underneath, snapped Sam's right wing with a wrench. Sam cried out, the appendage appearing to the hand for the first time as the mangy wing flopped uselessly to the floor. Dean swept around, stabbing the Archangel with the First blade. Gabriel gagged and let himself fall back.

"Brother!" Castiel shouted over Sam's cries. John leapt then, straddling Sam and keeping him down. Castiel quickly took Dean down, attempting to hold him, Crowley appeared next to him, helping hold the knight of Hell. Mary dragged some chains over to them, and Ellen and Jo sprayed a giant devil's trap down before Castiel shoved Dean into it.

"Gotcha you son of a bitch." John snarled, punching Sam hard.


	13. Hot And Cold

CHAPTER 12

Sam and Dean were always opposites. Even from the beginning John was frustrated with the differences. Sam, sweet, compassionate, smart as hell, rebellious and sensitive. Dean, confidant, powerful, and all things that John wanted in a son. John was always guilty about wishing Sam was more like his brother. Today was no different but in a way John and the others never saw coming. The hunters had left to fetch some O-negative to give to Sam and Dean. To Cure them. But the whole time they had been preparing to leave, Sam had been shrieking, the sound ringing in their ears. Even Dean gave his brother a look.

Dean was silent. His black eyes glistening and mouth in a snarl. He never fought to get out of the Devils trap, he just sat stoic, shooting vulgar insults to anyone who passed . Sam on the other hand, fought and bled and slammed himself again and again against the barrier. Black veins pulsed on his neck, climbing higher till they encircled his eyes. Sam's eyes changing between Lucifer's red, Azazels Yellow and the common black left the hunters feeling sick. As Sam grew more desperate and wild, he finally turned on the only living thing he could reach… Dean. Sam crawled slowly to his brother. Food, need food. Need. NEED! Sam leapt with a hiss, starting Castiel, Crowley and a healing Gabriel. They were use to him making a racket but never had he jumped on Dean who shouted in surprise.

Castiel raced to the Devils Trap not thinking before he ran past the ink. Sam was holding Dean down, fangs and teeth sinking into Deans throat. Dean roared at Sam, scolding him. Cas took no time lifting the younger Winchester off. Castiel felt sick as Sam licked up every drop of his brother's blood. Gabriel and Crowley were standing close to the trap, ready to jump in if needed.

"Gabriel, grab Dean, we need to break the trap and separate them. By then, the others should be back to cure them." Castiel shouted. Then the unthinkable happened. Sam whipped around and sunk his teeth into the stunned Angel.


	14. Look What You've Done

Chapter 13

Sam turned in his arms and was now facing him, teeth sunk into his shoulder. Castiel felt his legs shaking and suddenly someone was pulling Sam away. Sam's mouth was dribbling blood and pure, blue/white grace.

Charlie and Ash had come running and had helped Crowley and Gabriel break the trap. Crowley had Dean flat against the ground and Gabriel was wrestling Sam. Sam's single wing smacking against him. Sam twisted like a cat, and sprung off of Gabriel. And took off down the hall of the Bunker.

"Sam!" Gabriel shouted, he took off after Sam. What next commenced took almost 24 hours. They quickly got Dean contained, but he cackled the whole time about Sam being loose.

And Sam was certainly making things hard on them. The others had come back to the whole Bunker a mess. Sam was being as destructive as a caged tiger. He sounded like a tiger too. While he was loose, they worked on healing Dean. And when the hours were up… Dean looked up, his eyes fading to green.

"You look worried fellas." Dean said as he looked at Bobby, John, Castiel and Charlie. Charlie stomped over to him and smacked him in the face.

"Ow! Charlie!" Dean groaned. Castiel was untying him, a frown on his face. Dean had just stood when a sudden shriek filled the Bunker. Dean froze, his eyes widening as his memory came back.

"Oh my god… Sam…" Dean sunk to his knees, his stomach twisting. "What have I done?"

"You fucked up. You fucked up bad, Dean." Johns voice was disapproving.

"And you can fix it if you fix Sam." Bobby said, as the door flew open and Gabriel, Mary, Ellen, Ash and Crowley hauled a thrashing Sam into the room. Sam's colorful eyes flashed, long inhuman teeth gnashing at the angel and demon. Sam's clothes were in shreds, a long bony tail and a single singed wing were tucked against his torso. Gabriel was straining against him, his own eyes shining as he pulled all his grace into this moment.

Dean suddenly couldn't handle it. He sprang up, and ran from the room, Castiel close behind him. As he entered the hall, he slid to a stop, doubling over and vomiting nothing but bile. The hall was shredded, claw marks and some blood dribbling down the walls. As he got to his feet with the help of Cas, he started forward. He needed to see what he did. What he caused.


	15. Authors Note! Please Read

Hi Guys! So this isnt a chapter sadly. Im not abandoning this story but i decided this story, being one of my first, needs to be redone! it will have more detail, more dialogue and hopefully longer chapters! im going to also extend it! So! im going to be posting the new story here!!!! so anything from this point forward is a redo. Thanks guys! try out my Moonlight Son story!


End file.
